


Duckburg's Hotseat, The Heirs of McDuck Manor

by crustynuggets



Series: Duckburg's Hotseat [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Interviews, Journalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: Exclusive interview with the children of McDuck Manor. A look into the life of the heirs of the Richest Duck in the world. Welcome to Duckburg's Hotseat.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Duckburg's Hotseat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Duckburg's Hotseat, The Heirs of McDuck Manor

Greetings, fellow citizens of Duckburg!

Now, no matter your opinions on McDucks, you must admit that they certainly made a name for themselves. Because of all the death-defying adventures the family goes on, you  _ must _ be curious on how their family dynamic works. Well get prepared, because I was fortunate enough to sit down with the McDuck family in this week’s  _ Duckburg’s Hotseat. _ No, sadly not Scrooge McDuck himself, but his heirs, the next generation of famed adventurers, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, and Webby Vanderquack.

I met them atop Killmotor Hill, where the housekeeper and grandmother to Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakley welcomed me in. I asked her if she wanted to join in on the interview, as she is an important member of the family, but sadly she declined. I walked over to the parlor, where the four kids were sitting down.

I was really impressed with the four of them. Even though this was their first interview, they all seemed extraordinarily easygoing. They talked and joked around with such ease you wouldn't even know that they only became a family a few years ago.

Huey Duck, the oldest, was the first to greet me. He wore his iconic red hat and was clutching onto his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. He seemed very protective of Dewey, Louie, and Webby, as he sat a little more forward than the rest of them and looked back to make sure they were okay. It was quite heartwarming, to say the least.

Sitting on his right was the youngest triplet, Louie Duck. During the pre-interview discussion he seemed a little bit annoyed. I later learned from Huey that it was because he wanted to charge me 20 dollars for every question.

On the opposite end of the couch sat Dewey Duck. Dewey clearly had the most energy, as his leg was almost constantly bouncing out of excitement. He was ecstatic to answer every single question. A classic case of middle child syndrome. As the middle child of 11, I understood why he was so excited to get attention.

Between Dewey and Huey was the youngest of the four, Webby Vanderquack. Let me tell you something about Webby. She was  _ not  _ at all what I was expecting. I knew she was sheltered her whole life, but if I’m going to be honest, I was anticipating a meek little girl who the triplets were overprotective of, but that wasn't the case at all. Webby could clearly beat them all in a fight with her hands tied behind her back.

Now that you are all caught up on any information about the four, let's get to the interview.

_ Q: To begin, how did the triplets end up living at the mansion? _

Huey was about to speak, but Louie cut him off. “Dewey blew up the houseboat,” he snickered, earning protests from Dewey, while Huey and Webby tried to muffle their laughter.

“Okay, that's not entirely the truth. Sure, I  _ did _ blow up the houseboat, but it was really because Uncle Donald had to go on a work thing for his new job working for Uncle Scrooge’s enemy, so he left us in the care of Scrooge, who trapped us in a marble room.” I could see the triplets all visibly shudder at the mention of ‘the marble room.’

“Then we escaped,” Huey continued off from his brother, “But Webby caught us with some ropes and held us hostage until she figured out who we were.” Webby only shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

“We found the garage, accidentally released a gold eating dragon, and the rest is history!” Dewey smiled casually, as if this was a totally normal day for them. (I wouldn't be surprised if it is).

_ Q: Wow, you guys clearly go on pretty bizarre adventures. How do you relax after them? _

This question was met with laughs and half hearted sighs.

“Well, normally I just watch Ottoman Empire and browse through my phone until Uncle Scrooge decides to risk all our lives for a mythical thing that might not exist,” Louie explained. I didn't detect even a hint of sarcasm.

“I just like reading my Guidebook. If I’m gonna be honest,” Huey started. “My guidebook is one of my best friends and is probably one of the only things keeping me sane. I’ve practically memorized it by heart.” I could tell by Huey’s tone that he wasn’t exaggerating.

“I like snooping through Scrooge’s stuff.” Dewey said, trying to focus the attention back on him. “I mean, the man is like a  _ billion _ years old. Who knows what crazy stuff he has hidden.” Huey, Louie, and Webby all playfully rolled their eyes at his answer.

“I don't really need to relax after an adventure!” Webby spoke up. “I mean, I’ve been inside training for the unexpected my entire life so I’m always excited to do stuff with my new family!” I could feel my heart warm up as the triplets all smiled and hugged Webby.

_ Q: If you don’t mind me asking, what was life like before the triplets came? _

I sort of regret asking that question, as it clearly made Webby uncomfortable and caused the triplets to tense up. I wasn't even going to print this part, but Webby assured me that it was fine.

“Well, to be honest,” The young girl was shifting awkwardly in her seat. “It… it was lonely. I wasn't really allowed outside because Granny is super overprotective. In fact, I didn't even hear an American accent until I was like seven. But yeah, it was lonely. I didn't even really become close with Uncle Scrooge until the boys came. Before all that, he was just Mr. McDuck to me.” Webby looked down, I could tell she was a little bit upset, but a few seconds later she perked up. “But I have an awesome family now! I’m learning more about the world, and I wouldn't trade the people in my life for anything,” Webby beamed. Wanting to keep the light mood, I decided to ask less hard hitting questions for the next few.

_ Q: You said that you didn't hear an American accent until you were about seven, right? Is this your real accent that I’m hearing at the moment? _

The triplets all smirked at this, while Webby hid her face in her hands.

“I mean, I was trained to be able to impersonate accents, and speak in an American accent, and got used to it-”

“But sometimes when she's really tired she’ll slip up and out comes an unholy amalgamation of a Scottish-British accent,” Dewey cut her off. “And it's  _ hilarious _ .”

“It's embarrassing.” The girl glared at Dewey.

“That's the point.”

“Well, fine. If you wanna play it that way,” I could see a devious grin form on Webby’s face. “Did you know that Dewey has his own little talk show called Dewey Dewnite? He interviews his stuffed animals!” I was… not expecting this to say the least. Huey and Louie were practically rolling on the floor laughing while Webby sat there triumphantly. Even I had to hold back a few laughs.

“I- why- YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODY!” Dewey’s face was beet red.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louie managed to get out, regaining his composure. “How come me and Huey never heard of this?”

“Well I managed to keep it a secret. UNTIL NOW.” Dewey glared at Webby, who was just giggling quietly.

_ Q: This is really entertaining, but I should probably move onto the next question. Are Huey, Dewey, and Louie nicknames, or your actual names? _

“Oh dear lord.” Louie grumbled, putting on his hood and tightening the straps.

“Nope, they’re nicknames. My real name is Huebert, Dewey’s is Dewford, and Louie’s is Ll-MMPH!” Huey got cut off by his youngest brother putting his hand in his mouth.

“We do not speak of that name, Huey!”

“It's Llewelyn.”

“DEWEY!” Louie’s entire face was bright red and he curled up into a ball.

“What? She asked.”

_ Q: If I may ask, why are you so embarrassed by your name? _

“I dunno. It's just weird to me, you get it? Like, I could've been named Louis, but  _ no _ , Uncle Donald just  _ had _ to name me Llewelyn!”

_ Q: Going off of that, how did Donald end up naming you three? _

The triplets all looked at each other with tired glances, while Webby looked like she was trying to hold back peals of laughter.

“He was supposed to name us Jet, Turbo, and Rebel, but somehow got Huebert, Dewford, and Llewelyn. It makes no sense! I could've been Turbo!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Dewey screamed that last part, and the others rolled their eyes. I'm assuming it's something that Dewey says a lot.  _ (Note: Dewey told me to add at least ten exclamation points, and I quote, “to capture his rage.”) _

“But honestly?” I think that Huey caught on to his brother’s intense emotions, and decided to take the lead for a bit. “I like our names. Sure, they’re a bit dorky and weird, but our  _ entire family _ is dorky and weird, y’know?” For such a young boy, I have come to realize that Huey Duck is way more mature and responsible than most adults I know.

_ Q: On a similar subject, what are each of your favorite parts of having such a big and loving family? _

Webby was obviously the most excited by this question, so the triplets let her answer first.

“Everything! Not being alone, having people to count on, movie nights, and just everything in general. I love my new family so much and am so happy we became one.” A chorus of ‘aws’ and a group hug followed.

Dewey answered next. “I gotta agree with Webby. Just everything is so awesome I can't choose just one, y’know?” I agree. As someone who comes from a big family, it's hard to choose just a few reasons.

“My favorite is the fact that I have more people to infodump to,” Huey smiled. “Uncle Donald was always pretty stressed when we were growing up and Dewey and Louie get tired of it sometimes- which is totally understandable-, but now I have more people to talk to!”

“I don't have to do so many chores.” Louie said, not looking up from his phone. Huey, Dewey, and Webby all glared at him. “What? I thought she wanted the truth. Sorry I don't have something as emotional as the rest of you.” Louie took on a teasing tone.

_ Q: Now this next question has been requested a lot by fans. Do any of you have crushes or like someone? _

Huey and Webby’s eyes went wide while Dewey and Louie just smirked at them.

“Me and Dewey don’t, but Huey might, Webby sure does.”

“What? No we don't!” Huey protested.

Webby laughed awkwardly. “There's no way that I have a crush on [redacted]! She's just a friend.”  _ (Note: All names of people who aren't apart of the family have been censored for privacy reasons) _

“I didn't say her name.”

_ Q: Wait, it's a her? _

The triplets all tensed up and Webby froze. “Do you have a problem with that?” Dewey snapped at me, his fists clenched. I assured him that I don't, I mean, I  _ do _ have two mothers, it would be quite ironic for me to have an issue with girls liking girls.

_ Q: Of course not. But are you aware that some people think that Webby has a crush on you guys, and vice versa? _

The four of them shifted in their seats, becoming visibly uncomfortable. None of them spoke for a few seconds until Huey sighed.

“Oh,” Huey mumbled, “yeah.”

“Yeah we don't really like that. It makes us kinda uncomfortable.”

“I see Huey, Dewey, and Louie as my brothers!”

“Yep, and Webbs is our sister,” Louie added on, reaching across the couch and putting an arm around Webby. I felt very touched at all of the found family.

_ Q: Does Beakley consider the triplets family, and Della consider Webby family? _

“Yeah!” Huey perked up, flapping his arms. Actually, a few months ago it was Take Your Daughter To Work Day and Mom took Webby while Mrs. B took me and my brothers out for ice cream! Did you know that Mrs. B is a [redacted]?”

“Huey! No one is really supposed to know about that!”

“Oh… oops.” Huey gave an awkward smile and shrugged while Webby groaned. I assured them that I wouldn't print Mrs. Beakley’s profession.

_ Q: Does your uncle let you guys buy whatever you want? _

I’ll admit that it is not the smoothest segway into the next question, but it works.

The four of them all choked on their laughter.

“Nope, he's a cheap [expletive]!” Louie responded using a word that I am unable to print.

“Louie Duck! Language!” Huey lightly slapped his brother’s arm. “But yeah, he's right. Scrooge is kind of cheap.” Dewey raised his eyebrows at that.

“ _ Kind of? _ ”

“Okay, yeah. He's very cheap.”

“He gives us a nickel a month.” Louie groaned. Out of the four of them, I think I can say with confidence that Louie is the most annoyed with Scrooge’s stinginess.

“Don't get me wrong,” Webby added. “I really admire Uncle Scrooge, but he definitely would have to think for a minute if it was between saving us, or his fortune.” The triplets all nodded and agreed with her.

_ Q: I hate to say it, but sadly our time is almost up. and this is going to be the last question. Is there anything that the four of you want to tell the viewers? _

“Join the Woodchucks!”

“Follow me on Instagram!”

“Donate to my charity to help get green hoodie wearing ducks the limited edition Ottoman Empire DVDs.”

“Make sure you drink water and take care of yourself! I love you all!”

“Webby! You made us all seem selfish.” Louie teased. The girl just laughed and shrugged.

It was delightful to sit down with the kids of McDuck Manor for this interview. They each thanked me as Mrs. Beakley walked me out. I quickly glanced back at the four of them, only to find them cuddled up on the couch watching the television.

Something we all can agree on is that the four of them have a close bond that can’t be broken. Whatever you make of Scrooge McDuck, he’s certainly one of the luckiest ducks on earth to be around such amazing young children. He should be proud of the legacy that they’re beginning to create.

**Author's Note:**

> DSKJJKSDKJDS HELLO  
> ITS BEEN A WHILE  
> I COME WITH A PEACE OFFERING  
> I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR A WHILE AND MEANT TO GET IT OUT BEFORE 2021 BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY LMAO  
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLS COMMENT AND GIVE KUDOS I LOVE YOU ALL REMEMBER TO TAKE YOUR MEDS AND DRINK WATER <3 <3 <3


End file.
